Lord of the Rings Relatives of the Ring
by Ladies of the Ring
Summary: This basically continues the generation of The Lord of The Rings. I hate summaries. Please R&R.


The Lord of the Rings: The Relatives of The Ring Disclaimer: We don't own anything or anyone from Lord of the Rings, which is probably why we're stuck in a small town in Michigan. Also, if we did own it, we would be filthy rich and wouldn't stoop to writing fanfiction, now would we? ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
The Dawn of a New Era  
  
Many years have passed since the Fellowship of the Ring as we knew it, originally composed of nine, set to destroy the one ring in the fires of Mount Doom. Those years ended and the Fourth Age of Middle Earth began when Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Baggins, and Gandalf the White set off for an adventure. To this day, the location of this adventure has remained a mystery, and no one has seen or heard of these aquaintences. The hobbits in the shire, nor the elves in the forest, nor the dwarves in the caves, nor the orcs in the mountains, had seen any sign of such.  
A new generation, however, began at twenty years into the future. Each member of the fellowship passed down their heritage, through way of son, daughter, niece, and nephew. His Lordship Frodo, however, remained the youngest of the Baggins's. The others, each begot a relative. Perhaps the most unusual were two young ladies; Sakura Chigusa, niece of Elrond, cousin of Arwen; and Galiolinde Tillagua, niece of Thranduil and cousin of Legolas, companions of each other.  
Sakura was a strange elf with an eerie beauty and unusual grace. Seeing the world through her brown eyes shaped as an almond, as an amazing place filled with one exciting adventure after another. Though Sakura was kind and compassionate, she also gathered a hint of surliness and spite from her relation with Arwen. King Aragorn, the roguishly handsome and gentle man of many wonders, had married Arwen, and ever since, Sakura felt a bolt of hate whenever she caught sight of Arwen. Arwen had always tried harder to receive Sakura's respect, but Sakura remained grounded in the fact that she would never let Arwen have that satisfaction.  
Galiolinde was also a strange elf, fair with arching skill, always with incredible sight but never with incredible grace. As far as elven grace and beauty was concerned, she achieved the beauty, but failed in the grace. Nevertheless her confidence kept her head high in tough situations. Galiolinde hated to feel sheltered, and since her father had died, Legolas was her legal guardian, and at times, she felt as if he was a mite overprotective. Legolas's new wife, Violieah, rarely spoke in arguing matters, and when she did, she was often made the peacemaker. While  
  
Legolas was calm and dignified, Galiolinde was outspoken and short-tempered, and the two did not contrast very well.  
The apple trees began in full bloom. The trees had a bark of long width, one that an average-sized elf could hide behind and not be seen. Sakura polished off an apple and took a bite. Yea, the taste of lembas bread was enough to fill, but barely enough to satisfy. However, the mere touch of a fuji apple to the lips can fill the satisfaction of even the bitter. Galiolinde lept from tree to tree, making sure the path was clear.  
"All clear?" asked Sakura.  
"I'm not certain...wait...what's that?"  
"It's the Kamikaze. The Divine Wind. The enemy of elves all throughout middle earth."  
"What would they be doing at a time like this in this location?"  
"They come from under the black gate. For months they never slept nor  
  
ate. They hunger the taste of elven flesh. They thirst the taste of elven blood."  
And in an instant they inched closer. The face of each Kamikaze knight was caged with a helmet the color of blood.  
"Where's my sack?"  
"You're not going to perform your bow and arrows at a time like this,  
  
are you?"  
"I must. Legolas has been teaching me to the point where I can split a wand willow at one hundred and twenty paces."  
"I apologize if I seem sarcastic, but the good thing about a wand willow is that it can't shoot back and it can't outnumber you five to two. Don't you think it's a little ignorant to hone your skills when death is on the line?"  
"I apologize if I seem spiteful, but I've seen you reaching for your sword, and those who can't dish it out shouldn't take it, should they?" And she gathered her sack, spun around, strung her bow, and shot three Kamikazes.  
"I apologize for defending her stupidity," muttered Sakura and stabbed the other two Kamikazes with her razor-sharp sword.  
"Explain, please," replied Galiolinde, as she checked to make sure the Kamikazes where dead.  
"Yes, explain," a voice repeated.  
Galiolinde turned around. Yes, Legolas stood there, angry at the thought that Galiolinde snuck off without even the slightest permission, and concerned that a young elf was face-to-face with five all-powerful evil knights.  
"Legolas, I just thought it's a beautiful day for... orchard gazing."  
"I'm sorry, Galiolinde, but do you really expect me to believe your falsehoods. Sakura, it's about time you should be heading home."  
Sakura did leave, without so much a reply or even a nod, but a hint of a scowl at both Galiolinde and Legolas.  
  
Sakura started walking back to the castle of Mirkwood, muttering to herself the whole way.  
"That stupid bastard! Who does he think he is!?!?! Telling me what to  
  
do, that stupid git! Why when I get my hands on him I'll-" Sakura found herself on the ground, looking up at a tall stranger. She jumped up on her feet and drew her sword. She pointed it at him and glared at him.  
"Who are you?" She started to circle him, never taking her eyes off him.  
" Ferio Akamatsu. I am traveling from Rohan."  
"Well, that answers my next question. Why do you come this way?"  
"I was on an adventure to find my inner self."  
"If that is your quest, then why did you choose this path? Haven't you heard the rumors?"  
"What rumors do you speak of?"  
"Have you not heard of what passes through here? The Kamikaze has come to kill all the evles."  
"Then it's a good thing I'm not an elf."  
Sakura looked up in surprise and saw not the face of an elf, but of a  
  
human.  
"Get away from me! Now! Go away! Leave me!"  
"What did I do?"  
"You placed some spell on me!"  
"But I cannot use magic! How am I to curse you without magic?"  
"I don't know! Leave me please! I beg of you!"  
"If that's what you wish, then I shall go." He started to walk away. However, he changed his mind and asked her a question.  
"Do you know the way to the castle of Mirkwood?"  
She looked at him in surprise.  
"I do, but what business of it?"  
"My fath- king asked me to give something to Prince Legolas."  
"Well then, follow me."  
  
Meanwhile, Galiolinde and Legolas were fighting. Well, Galiolinde was, and Legolas was trying to reason with her.  
"Galiolinde, you're too young to fight."  
"I'm nine hundred and twenty three. I'm not a child any longer."  
"To me you will always be one. I am your legal guardian, and I have to protect you. No matter what the cost!"  
"So you would give up your life for me?" Galiolinde looked into his eyes.  
"Well, not that far, but I would do everything else."  
"You're so mean!" Galiolinde turned and ran away with tears in her eyes.  
" Wait! Galiolinde! I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
What will happen to Galiolinde? What is Ferio's gift? Will Sakura ever trust him?!?!?! Stay tuned in for the next chapter of LOTR: Relatives of the Ring! 


End file.
